<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey, Look At Me. by The Robofucker 3000 (fivirdream)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655595">Hey, Look At Me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivirdream/pseuds/The%20Robofucker%203000'>The Robofucker 3000 (fivirdream)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DirkHal - Fandom, Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Brat, Cuddles, Fingering, Frotting, Gay, Gay Sex, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Straddling, Teasing, clothed grinding, compliments during sex, cookie - Freeform, cum facial, cum on face, hal is kind of a brat, sexy times owo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:42:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivirdream/pseuds/The%20Robofucker%203000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk has been working way too hard for Hal’s liking. So he does something about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Dirk Strider, dirkhal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey, Look At Me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dirk.” Hal walked into the room, laying on Dirk’s bed. Dirk grunted, not making any motion to look away from his computer.</p><p>“Dirk,” Hal stated, a little louder this time. Dirk did nothing in response. Hal sighed, glaring at Dirk from his bed before throwing a pillow at him. Dirk made a noise, before throwing the pillow back and continuing his work. Hal groaned, flopping onto his back.</p><p>“What do you want, Hal.” Hal perked up, looking to see that Dirk was still not looking away from his screen. </p><p>“I want you to get off your damn computer.” Dirk grunted. “You’ve been sitting there for what, twelve hours? Aren’t you hungry? Or tired?” Hal asked. Dirk shrugged in response. Hal stood up, placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“No, I’m perfectly fine with continuing my work,” Dirk responded. Hal rolled his eyes/optical sensors. </p><p>“Like hell you are, at least look at me.” Dirk ignored him. Hal groaned. “I will sit on you if I have to to get you to look me in the damn eyes.” Dirk once again ignored him, leaving no choice but for Hal to climb over the chair and into Dirk’s lap, straddling him. Dirk looked at Hal, wide eyed. </p><p>“Move, Hal. I’ve got shit to do. I’m almost done with this.” Hal snorted.</p><p>“You were “almost done” like, two hours ago. No more working. You need to actually take care of yourself, dumbass. Not just take care of whatever is on the computer,” Hal explained. Dirk sighed, rubbing his eyes under his shades. </p><p>“Ok well I can’t do anything self care wise unless you get off of me,” Dirk stated.</p><p>“I don’t trust you not to get distracted.” Hal shifted his weight slightly on Dirk, who was blushing.</p><p>“Hal, get up,” Dirk stated, flatly.</p><p>“Why? So you can go on the computer again?” Hal asked.</p><p>“No Hal seriously get off of my lap-“ Hal shifted to get off of him, making Dirk’s breath hitch. Hal cocked his head.</p><p>“What seems to be the matter, Dirk?” Hal asked snarkily. Dirk shivered, blushing. </p><p>“H-Hal…” Dirk whispered. Hal wiggled in his lap, making him groan. Hal smirked, grinding down on Dirk’s growing erection. </p><p>“What is it, Dirk?” Hal asked. Dirk blushed deeply, averting his gaze.</p><p>“Fuck you, Hal.” Hal snorted.</p><p>“If you’re lucky.” Hal grinded his hips against Dirk one more time before standing up, climbing off the chair and laying in the bed. Dirk sighed, getting up and stretching, his erection noticeable through his jeans. He walked over to Hal, hopping in the bed, pinning Hal.</p><p>“Finish what you started, cocktease.” Dirk rocked his hips into Hal’s, flushed. Hal groaned, grabbing Dirk’s neck and pulling him close.</p><p>“You’re not the one in charge here, slut,” Hal purred. Dirk scoffed.</p><p>“You’re the one who straddled me and grinded against me like a whore in heat.” Hal buzzed slightly, before flipping Dirk over, kissing him roughly. Dirk melted into the kiss, sliding his hands over Hal’s chest. Hal pulled away. </p><p>“And you’re the one who got a boner, Dirk.” Dirk blushed, averting his gaze. Hal kissed Dirk again, his hands traveling up his shirt, pulling away to pull it over Dirk’s head. Hal shucked off his jeans, shuffling and throwing the clothing somewhere in Dirk’s room. Dirk pushed his hips up for Hal to remove his jeans and boxers. Hal slid them off, chucking them to god knows where.</p><p>Hal moved back over top of Dirk, licking and sucking at his neck. Dirk whined as Hal bit at the exposed flesh as Hal’s hands ghosted down to rub and tweak Dirk’s pierced nipples. Dirk moaned, bucking up against Hal’s hips in an attempt to get some friction. Hal kissed down Dirk’s chest, leaving butterfly kisses across his chest and torso, his tongue slipping down Dirk’s v-line. Dirk gasped when Hal licked up the underside of his dick, moaning when he swirled his tongue around the tip.</p><p> That mouth was a bitch to make, with the self salivation and the delicate tongue. It took a hot second, but god damn was it worth it. Dirk groaned when Hal sucked at the tip, putting his lips around his dick. Hal swirled his tongue, lapping up the bitter precum that came out of the head of his dick. He sunk down further, taking Dirk’s penis into his mouth as Dirk gasped and grabbed at the bedsheets, overwhelmed by the sensation. Hal groped and massaged Dirk’s balls as he sank to the hilt of his dick. News flash, robots don’t have a gag reflex. That would be stupid.</p><p>Hal groaned around him, sliding up and down, his lips dragging slightly as he deepthroated Dirk. Dirk was writhing under him, cursing and gasping. Hal tugged on his balls lightly, causing Dirk to buck into his mouth. Hal licked up and down his cock, as Dirk’s breathing got ragged and sharp. Dirk’s cock twitched, and Hal pulled off. Dirk shot him a look of betrayal and anger.</p><p>“W-why did you stop?” Hal snickered.</p><p>“You said you wanted me to fuck you, right?” Dirk groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Or, it was at least implied,” Hal added. Hal shuffled over to the bedside drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube, pouring it on his fingers. He set it down on the bedside table, moving back to Dirk.</p><p>“Are you prepared?” Hal asked. Dirk nodded. Hal rubbed his index finger across Dirk’s opening. Dirk stuttered, as Hal pushed in. He gasped at the intrusion, Hal rubbing against his prostate. Hal pushed a second finger in. Dirk hissed, and Hal remained still for a moment, before moving his fingers inside of him. Dirk groaned in half pain, mostly pleasure. Hal twisted and curled his fingers, moving in and out of Dirk as he writhed beneath him.</p><p>“Haaaallll-“ Dirk gasped as Hal pushed a third finger in, stretching him and curling his fingers. Dirk groans, shaking. Hal rubbed circles into Dirk’s back, sighing. </p><p>“God, Dirk, you’re such a slut. Moaning like a whore from only my fingers,” Hal groaned, licking his lips. “I wonder how good you’ll feel,” Hal pulled his fingers out, Dirk whining at the loss, “How loud you’ll be,” Hal stroked his dick, coating it in lube, “Once you’re getting fucked hard and deep by yours truly.” Hal kissed Dirk quickly on the lips before lining up and pushing in.</p><p>Dirk gasped at the new sensation, moaning as Hal’s face grew hotter, his erection twitching. Hal pushed the head in further, moaning as he was surrounded by a tight warmth. He pushed in slowly, slowly until he reached the hilt, pausing to let Dirk adjust. Dirk’s face was contorted into a mixture of pain and satisfaction. A few moments passed, and Hal felt Dirk physically relax. He looked up at Hal.</p><p>“Go ahead,” Dirk whispered in affirmation. Hal rocked out and back into Dirk as a trial, both boys moaning at the sensation. He pulled out and slowly fucked Dirk, who was gasping and moaning. Hal leaned in and kissed across Dirk’s neck. Dirk moaned as Hal rocked into him, the pace getting rougher and faster.</p><p>“God, Dirk, you look so beautiful under me,” Hal said, now propped up on his hands, looking down at Dirk lovingly. “Such a pretty little face, soft lips, and gorgeous orchard orange eyes.” Dirk moaned as Hal thrusted deep into him, praising him. </p><p>“Hal I’m- I’m close-“ Dirk whined.</p><p>“Me too, you’re- ah- taking my cock so well, you fit perfectly around me, you’re so tight and- and hot and- just so fucking perfect-!” Dirk moaned, throwing his head back, gasping and nearly screaming as he came. </p><p>Hal pulled out, straddling Dirk and jerking himself until he came all over Dirk’s chest and face, moaning loudly. The two boys sat still for a moment, basking in the post-sex haze before Hal spoke up.</p><p>“You should get washed up,” Hal stated. </p><p>“I’m too tired to move anything,” Dirk replied. Hal rolled his eyes.</p><p>“At least wash off your face, bro,” Hal retorted. Dirk shrugged, glaring at Hal.</p><p>“That’s your fault for jizzing all over my face.” Hal sat up on the edge of the bed, shrugging.</p><p>“Better than cumming in your ass. Then you would have actually had to take a shower,” Halo explained. “Plus, I think you look gorgeous with me all over you.” Hal winked, and Dirk blushed.</p><p>“Fetch me a washcloth or something, and come back for cuddles,” Dirk said. Hal sighed, standing up and looking back at Dirk.</p><p>“One washcloth, a glass of water, a cookie, and some cuddles coming right up.” Hal left the room. Dirk leaned back, and stretched his arms. Moments later, Hal returned to the room, flash stepping back into the bed, water and a cookie on the bedside table.</p><p>Hal wiped the washcloth on Dirk’s face and chest, wiping off the cum. Hal set the washcloth on the bedside table, grabbing the water and the cookie. He placed the cookie on Dirk’s clean and exposed chest, while holding the water up to his lips. </p><p>“I can drink for myself, you know,” Dirk said. </p><p>“Then grab the glass of water and drink, dumbass,” Hal retorted. Dirk made a mocking face for a moment before taking the glass of water and drinking. Dirk gulped down half the glass of water, pulling away panting.</p><p>“Damn, you were thirsty.” Hal took the glass of water and placed it back on the table.</p><p>“I mean, I hadn’t drank anything in what, 10 hours? Wow. I really was parched.” Dirk leaned back, taking a bite of the cookie, then nearly shoving the whole thing in his mouth.</p><p>“And hungry, apparently,” Hal stated. Dirk shrugged, eating the cookie. Hal got into the bed, snuggling up to Dirk. Dirk blushed, wrapping an arm around Hal. He looked at Hal, who took his shades and set them on the table, looking him in the eyes.</p><p>“Hal?” Dirk spoke. Hal raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah?” He responded.</p><p>“Thank you, I love you,” Dirk whispered.</p><p>“I love you too.” Hal kissed Dirk’s forehead, and the two were fast asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>